Perchance to Dream
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Voldemort loses his favourite entertainment channel. Agony ensues. Companion piece to 'Scarhead'.


**Perchance to Dream.**

Lord Voldemort was an extraordinary entity, in both his own exaggerated opinion and the observations of attentive others such as Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort had many skills that, had he used them for good, would have made him one of the most respected Wizards of all time. Instead, he decided to use them for evil, which made him one of the most feared Wizards of all time.

Voldemort was not afraid to push the known boundaries of magic in his quest for immortality. He delved into dangerous branches of magic that even the most wicked of warlocks were afraid to go.

Lord Voldemort had many enemies thanks to this behaviour; however his the two people on the top of his list were Albus Dumbledore (The second-most-powerful Wizard in past 100 years, if you counted Voldemort as the most powerful, which he did) and Harry Potter; an unassuming teenager, with his only skill being surviving when Lord Voldemort tried to kill him (something very hard to achieve.)

Lord Voldemort tried on multiple occasions to off Harry; but failed every time. A side-effect of the first attempt was the establishment of a unique connection between the minds of Voldemort and Harry. Harry Potter was weak and ill-disciplined, and had managed to spy on Voldemort, before Voldemort had used this to his advantage, luring Harry to the Ministry of Magic under false pretences and placing his Death Eaters in ambush, leading to the slaying of Sirius Black.

Voldemort himself then arrived; and possessed Harry in an attempt to cause Dumbledore to sacrifice Harry in order to destroy the Dark Lord. Harry, however, expelled Voldemort; and it was an experience that caused both of them extraordinary pain. Wounded, Lord Voldemort decided to place occlumency shields up and block the connection as best he could; Potter would not be able to observe from Voldemort's eyes.

The Dark Lord's mind was so disciplined that he could keep solid Occlumency shields up even in his sleep. It was one night a few days after the Ministry Event that Voldemort sensed Potter's mind in great turmoil. Lowering the shields, Voldemort realised that Potter was inadvertently sending images and sensations down the connection due to strong emotions. And what was causing Potter immense pain caused the Dark Lord great pleasure; and over the months that followed, Voldemort would open the connection and allow Harry's nightmares; either reliving his godfather's death or imagining the death of his other pathetic friends, into his own mind. Voldemort even got a few ideas from these excursions.

Voldemort also enjoyed taking Nagini into his memories of the nightmare; unlike many pathetically ill-disciplined people; Voldemort could lucidly recall many of his dreams and nightmares. He would then place the memory in his pensieve, and enjoy the cinematic experience of surround nightmare.

One night, Voldemort was just going through his usual routine, preparing for the chance that Potter would have a nightmare. Voldemort relaxed his shields and drifted off to a partial sleep; any emotions would find it easier to pass through if Voldemort was in a relaxed state. Nagini curled up at the foot of Voldemort's bed.

Potter didn't always have nightmares; and after a few hours; Voldemort began to wonder whether he should raise his shields and get some sleep. But then he realised he was the Dark Lord; and he could sleep in whenever he felt like it.

Soon after, Voldemort was jerked to consciousness by a wave of strong emotion from Potter's mind. Methaphorically licking his lips and rubbing his hands together with villainous glee, Voldemort prepared for an enjoyable night.

##

Half a Malfoy Manor away, Bellatrix Lestrange was dreaming about torturing muggles, when a pained, agonising scream caught her attention. For a moment she thought it could be a prisoner in the dungeons; so she cackled evilly.

The screaming continued. Bellatrix got up to see what was, and if necessary, curse the matter.

Bellatrix realised that the screaming was coming from within Voldemort's room. Wondering what was the matter, Bellatrix knocked on his door.

"Is everything alright, my lord?"

Voldemort had been awakened from the nightmare by Nagini; and did not want to show weakness.

"Everything's fine in here. Nagini and I were just playing 'Terrified by the Dark Lord'."

"Err…Alright my Lord…I'll be going back to bed now."

Bellatrix walked off, back to her depraved dreams.

##

"_It was horrible." _Voldemort hissed at Nagini, who was curled on the bed next to him.

"_What was, masssterr?" _Nagini asked back.

"_Potter's…there is no word to describe it…Nagini; I have never felt such pain."_

"_Is Dumbledore using the connection as a weapon?"_

"_It cannot be ruled out; but it seems unlikely."_

"_What did Potter's…dreams consist of? Maybe getting them out will relax you."_

Voldemort looked at Nagini as though he was pondering the wisdom of doing so. Then again; Nagini was partially him.

"_Well, it started out like most of his dream; Potter just going about his usual business in Hogwarts. Suddenly, a wild Weasley appeared. The younger She-Weasley to be precise. Usually her presence leads to the most enjoyable experiences for the reason that many of his nightmares are based in fact rather than imagination."_

"_I bet you were pleased to see her." _Nagini said.

"_I was." _ Voldemort replied. _"Then they started…doing things."_

"_Eviscerating each other? Digesting each other? Mauling each other? MOULTING?"_ Nagini asked, wondering what terrible evil the Dark Lord himself was terrified of. What were Potter and She-Weasel doing?

"_No…you're thinking too much like a snake…They…they…they…."_ Voldemort couldn't bear to speak the words.

"_They lowered their dignity shields." _Voldemort managed to explain in whisper. "_It was the falling of the fabrics." _Voldemort shuddered in terror.

"_I'm going to keep my shields up from now on."_

"_Well, it was just a dream on Potter's behalf, my lord."_

Voldemort realised what that meant if dreams became reality. Whilst murdering the She-Weasel would cause intense suffering to his foe; the pain could be extraordinary if Voldemort allowed Potter to build up his feelings.

For months Voldemort kept his shields in place whilst he sleept; but sometime's Potters emotions were too strong for him; and he was kept awake night after night desperately keeping his barriers in place. Voldemort was tired, cranky and grumpy. Oh how he hated Potter!

##.

"Big deal!" Said the piece of Voldemort's soul lodged inside Harry.


End file.
